


12 days of Christmas in 12 sentences

by Raine_on_me



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:13:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28052226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raine_on_me/pseuds/Raine_on_me
Summary: Going to attempt a 12 days of Christmas with each fic being only twelve sentences.DO NOT count sentences because I will fail at this and no bitching about my run on sentences to make it work 😂😂
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 38
Kudos: 43
Collections: Gallavich Holiday 2020





	1. Chapter 1

"Ya know most people people think Christmas movies are romantic" Ian gave a side eye to Mickey leaning on the other side of the couch. 

"What the fucks not romantic 'bout this shit?" Mickey spat "it's Christmas, there's snow, saving the girl is kinda a big fucking romantic gesture." 

"Fine. I'll give you this. Die hard is a Christmas movie. But you aren't gonna convince me that every movie Allen Rickman has done is a Christmas movie." 

"Get ready for the damn countdown to rick-mas Gallagher." Mickey smirked "Love actually is kind of a fucking given bit then it's onto Robin Hood, dogma and don't forget galaxy quest"

"It's weird how obsessed you are about this. But you're on" Ian smiled at Mickey's hidden interest that shown through now that they were past the punching and fucking stage and into the dare he say it; a stable relationship.

A Christmas miracle.


	2. Eggnog

"You taste like eggnog" Mickey commented as he pulled back from a kiss. Kissing Ian use to taste like fire; hot and forbidden. Or like lightning a moment so bright it lit up his whole world. Then it was like the air after a storm; still but heavy, quiet with a linger. Lately it was more like the damn green smoothie shit he drank every morning, but mostly it was bliss. 

"I had some earlier, remember." Ian licked his own lips before giving another sweet kiss to Mickey "You." Ian gave a suspicious look "taste more like bourbon than eggnog."

Mickey shrugged. "Someone had to put the rum in pa-rum-pa-pum-pum!" 

"Fuck it's time to get you to bed" Ian chuckled 

"For some bum-pa-bum-bum?"


	3. Mistletoe

Mickey had already been up for an hour, had his coffee, smoke and a shit and still had not noticed; Ian had woken up before him doing a bit of Christmas decorating as quietly as he could in attempt of getting kisses from Mickey.

Gritting his teeth and trying not to get angry Ian followed Mickey up the staircase. Leaning in the bathroom doorframe toothbrush hanging from his lips "wha?" He furrowed his brow.

“Mick, look what you’re under…” Ian's eyes guiding him to the piece of mistletoe hanging in the door.

Mickey turned spit out his toothpaste, taking a swig of water before looking up and stared up "yeah?" 

Ian felt defeated was he honestly going to have to explain mistletoe to his husband? He didn’t expect what happened next. Mickey sighed, and grinned before he leant forward and kissed Ian. “You don’t need a weed to get me to kiss you.” He whispered softly, before leaning in again for another kiss.

Ian gave a breathy laugh.

“And next time you wanna kiss, just ask me instead of decorating our home with ridiculous weeds we can't even smoke.” Mickey chuckled


	4. Christmas tree

"How about this one?” Mickey asked for the hundredth time.

“Too crooked.”

“And this one?”

“It leans too far to the left.”

Mickey sighed; he couldn’t see it when he looked at the spruce before him. This had been going on for the past hour and a half, still he followed diligently behind Ian, ax in hand. He wondered how this ended up being his idea. Suggesting that neither of them ever had a real Christmas that they should go all out for this one with a real fucking tree and everything. 

Mickey walked through the crunchy fresh snow, ax slung over his shoulder; though he really wanted to hit something with it now that it had been an hour and his feet were getting cold. 

Ian looked at yet another tree; long enough that Mickey actually thought he would hear a yes, the one answer he needed to be done this, to be back inside their warm house. "Nope" 

Mickey let out an audible groan. 

“It’s not just a tree Mick, it’s going to be our tree, for our first Christmas.” Ian smiled. Mickey hung his head knowing he'd have to keep going after a sappy response like that.


	5. He's making a list

"Ian it's less than a before Christmas we can't be taking her to see Santa!" 

"Cause he's so busy right uncle Mickey?" Franny beamed up happily, after finally having convinced them to take her.

"Right." Mickey smiled at her before giving a death stare at Ian "what if she goes rouge!" he hissed "asks the fat man for shit we can't afford" Mickey tried to keep his voice to a frustrated whisper. 

"So Franny what do you want to ask Santa?" Ian decided to ask while they waited in line 

"W-weeell" she said composing herself "I want to ask him about the list." 

Mickey arched an eyebrow "The List?"

"Yeah this whole naughty and nice list; don't ya think it's a bit silly deciding a person's worth by one bad choice?"

Mickey and Ian shared a look every bad and stupid decision they made should have them on a permanent naughty list yet the Stars aligned to give them this life; that was looking reserved for those on the nice list.

"Your mother really needs to lay off the feminist bedtime stories" Ian ruffled her red curls.


	6. Christmas cookies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LOVE this Christmas story and it screamed Gallavich/ Ian story the moment I heard it. Now's the perfect time to share it with you

"Hey Franny you wanna help me?" Ian asked already having everything set up in the kitchen; including a chair pulled over to the counter for her to stand on. 

"Whatcha making?" She climbed up the chair for a better view.

"I thought we'd make Christmas cookies." Ian smiled "you know I use to make cookies with your Granma Monica… I guess you don't know much about her" Ian sighed realizing how little the family talks about things that were difficult. "She use to take the powdered sugar and sprinkle it over my head and say 'there I made you my own Christmas cookie' " as he told the story Ian did the same to Franny her giggles echoing off the walls.

Later she pulled him by the arm "come on come on we 'ave to go outside!" 

"Ok ok what's up?" Ian asked now standing on the porch watching her twirl around in the fresh falling snow.

"Don't you feel it? Granma Monica is making you a Christmas cookie."The light flakes of snow filling on both their flame coloured hair. Ian took a sharp inhale, maybe this was what it felt like to make a Christmas memory.


	7. Jingle bells

"JINGLE BELLS! BATMAN SMELLS!--"

“FRANny,” Mickey tried to get control over the level of his voice.

“THE BATMOBILE LOST ITS WHEEL AND THE JOKER--"

“Franny!" He begged the kid, she was a broken record. "The roads are shit, people are stupid I can't fucking concentrate."

“ONE MORE TIME!"

“fuuuuuuck" Mickey sighed low enough for her not to hear "This isn’t even a real god damn Christmas song.”

The small girl gasped and looking at him through the rear view mirror she gave him a scowl. "You like it right uncle Ian!"

“yeah ya know what I kinda do kid, tell me more about this joker" Ian smiled


	8. Christmas themed sex

Tell me...what exactly what you mean by Christmas-themed sex" Mickey asked the obvious hesitation in his voice clear. 

“I don’t know" Ian now felt his cheeks get hot "Naughty and nice kink, jingle bells on balls, sexy elf”

Mickey glared at the last one "I am not gonna be your kinky fucking elf Ian" 

“I could call you Daddy Christmas.”

Mickey's entire body became tense. “You could call me what?”

“Daddy Christmas,” Ian repeated trying to determine Mickey's stance 

“If you ever call me Daddy Christmas, I promise you the beating I'm gonna give you won't be fucking sexy"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We all know Mickey's threats are empty but still I find this funny


End file.
